


Practice Makes Perfect

by unfolded73



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Patrick isn't naturally good at dirty talk, but he's a persistent guy. He works at it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 367
Collections: Porner Community Service Ficlets





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



Patrick was never good at dirty talk.

Well, perhaps that wasn’t entirely true. At first he had no idea if he was good at dirty talk because he’d never tried it, because he’d never been inspired to say anything during sex. He had been too busy concentrating on not doing it wrong, on satisfying his partner, on trying to come, to throw off the balance by saying words. And Rachel hadn’t been prone to saying much during sex either, other than the usual gasps of _“oh god”_ and _“Patrick, yes”_ and a few times when she was particularly into it, _“harder.”_

And that all had seemed fine. It had seemed normal. He hadn’t taken Rachel’s _“harder”_ as anything other than a directive he needed to obey; it hadn’t made him feel any particular way. It wasn’t a turn off, but neither was it a turn on.

Which was why Patrick was shocked by the intense bolt of lust he experienced the first time David, pressed against him in the stock room, put his lips against Patrick’s ear and whispered, “I want to suck you until you come down my throat.”

 _“Yes”_ was all he could say in response to that, David’s thigh pressed between his legs, and Patrick couldn’t help but grind against him, senseless with desire.

In those early days, he let David do most of the talking in bed. Talking about sex seemed to come so naturally to David, whether it was matter-of-fact discussions about safety or check-ins to make sure Patrick was okay with what they were doing or just plain dirty talk. Unbelievably hot dirty talk. _“You look so sexy like that, touching your cock, making yourself feel good”_ after David asked him if he would masturbate so that David could watch. _“Yeah, come on, fuck me, come all over me”_ as Patrick pushed his cock between David’s thighs, everything slick and perfect. _“God, Patrick, you want it so bad. You can’t wait to get your cock inside me. Can’t wait to fill me up”_ as Patrick worked David open that first time. David couldn’t shut up in bed, and Patrick adored it. He adored letting those words wash over him, making everything they were doing hotter.

Eventually, though, he started to feel guilty that all he ever said in return was _“oh god”_ and _“David, yes”_. He worried that he wasn’t enough for David in bed, and that David might get bored with him. Not that David had given any indication of that, but it didn’t stop Patrick from worrying about it.

So he would practice, he thought. That was how he’d always mastered a new skill, like throwing a baseball or playing the guitar. He practiced.

He tried saying the words out loud to himself in his bedroom one evening. Sitting on the bed, thinking of David, his cock half-hard in his jeans, he said _“I want to suck you”_ to the empty room, pressing against his growing erection with the heel of his hand.

“Patrick,” Ray called, and Patrick had just enough time to jerk his hand away before Ray opened the door and walked in. “Did you say something?”

Patrick scowled. “Just talking to myself, Ray.”

So rehearsing in his room while Ray was home and awake wasn’t an option. And the other problem was, he soon realized, he’d been right the first time: he really wasn’t naturally good at dirty talk. And bad dirty talk risked knocking the train right off the tracks.

“Fuck, David, I just want to eat you,” he said after scraping his teeth against the point of David’s hip bone, and then immediately winced as David lifted his head from the bed and looked down at Patrick, a bemused expression on his face.

“Like, eat me _out_? Because I’d need to shower.” He glanced toward the door, and Patrick could see him calculating the odds of running into Ray in the hallway at this time of night.

Patrick’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. “I mean, sure, if you want, but I meant more in a… general sense?” 

That didn’t help. David was grimacing now. “In a _general sense_?”

“Never mind, David. I was trying something, and it clearly didn’t work.” David raised an eyebrow. “Like I meant I want to… consume you, sort of. Metaphorically.” He huffed. “I think we can agree that if you have to explain dirty talk, it’s failed.”

David gave him a sympathetic smile, which really didn’t make him feel any better. “Come here and kiss me,” David said, which Patrick suspected he was doing to shut Patrick up before he said anything else awkward and unsexy. But Patrick kissed him, and after a minute they were both into it again, the ‘eat you’ incident forgotten.

Patrick decided his error had been to stray from the standard dirty talk playbook. So for a while, he stuck with the classics. _“Suck my cock”_ and _“I want to fuck you”_ and _“that’s so hot, David.”_ Nothing too risky. Nothing that made him sound like a weirdo. He could think it through, make sure the words made sense in his head before they came out of his mouth.

Then he bottomed for David for the first time.

David was gentle and talkative through all the preparation, even though Patrick was familiar with being on the other side of the process. It wasn’t dirty talk, exactly; at least, that wasn’t the way David intended it. His intent was just to make certain Patrick was aware of what he was doing: _“I’m getting more lube, getting you good and slick,”_ David said. And, _“two fingers now — tell me if it doesn’t feel good, okay?”_ He wasn’t narrating his actions to be sexy, but it was. It was sexy. Patrick’s control was in shreds at how sexy it was.

Then David curled his fingers and pressed up hard and the sensation was so intense that it was like words were being punched out of his gut. “Fuck, David, I need you to fuck me. Please. I need it. I need you inside me.”

David gasped, his breathing fast. “I… yeah. Okay. Yeah. Yes.”

Patrick regained a little bit of control while David was rolling on a condom and entering him — he was concentrating on relaxing, on the way David ran his hands in soothing strokes along his thighs, on not feeling ridiculous about the position he was in, his ass elevated on a pillow and his ankle resting on David’s shoulder. It was new, and a little bit scary, and Patrick breathed deep and looked into David’s eyes, his burning gaze impossibly intimate in the dim light.

Holding still and buried deep inside him, David turned his head and pressed a kiss against the muscle of Patrick’s calf. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said, because he was. “I’m good. You can move.”

David’s first thrusts were shallow and careful, but they still lit Patrick up from the inside out, sparks shooting up his spine and out through his fingers and toes. “Fuck,” he groaned. “That’s so good, David. You’re fucking me so good.”

“Yeah?” David breathed. “You like it?” He leaned forward, and Patrick’s leg slipped off of his shoulder. Patrick adjusted, putting his legs around David, heels pressing into the small of his back while David fucked him a little harder. 

The sensations intensified, the angle giving him more of that impossibly good pressure against his prostate. Patrick groaned. “I like it so much,” he blurted out. “I love your cock. It’s perfect. Your cock is perfect. I love the way it feels inside me. I love the way you fuck me with it.”

“Fuck, Patrick. Yes,” David moaned, moving faster, fucking him harder. “God, you feel so good. I’m not gonna last.”

Patrick took the hint and reached between them, jacking himself in time with David’s thrusts. “Yes, David. I want you to come in me. Let me see you. Let me hear you. God, just like that. Fuck me until you come.” And then the part of his brain that made words seemed to go offline, and the noises he was making with every thrust weren’t pretty, but he couldn’t help but make them, every noise punched out of him by David’s thrusts. He’d never felt like this before. He’d never felt pleasure so intense. He crested, dimly aware of the fact that he was coming between them, all over their chests, before David joined him, his orgasm contorting his beautiful face as he rode it out and then stilled inside Patrick.

After they’d cleaned up and gotten back into bed, Patrick reached for David, curling into him, feeling a little bit desperate for more of his touch. David trailed fingers up and down the knobs of Patrick’s spine, gentle and soothing.

“So, you liked that,” David said.

Patrick chuckled. “What was your first clue?”

“It made you very talkative.”

Patrick honestly didn’t remember anything he’d said. He winced, worried that he’d said something weird or off-putting. “Sorry.”

David reared back so that he could look Patrick in the eye. “Are you kidding? It was hot.”

Patrick blushed. “It was?”

Pressing his lips against Patrick’s, David hummed. “So hot.”

“Well. That’s good.” He wished he could remember what he’d said so that he could replicate it.

“What I’m learning is that you need to get fucked in order to say such hot things to me in bed. So I’m going to want to do that again.” David kissed him again. “A lot. If… if you liked it. And want to.”

Patrick pressed several quick kisses to David’s mouth. “I liked it so much.” He paused, taking a moment to be aware of his body. He wasn’t sore, exactly, but he could definitely feel it, what David had done to him. He felt like he’d been fucked in the ass, no question about that. He realized he liked it, feeling that way. “I’m going to want you to fuck me all the time now,” he whispered, and then winced, wondering if that was a weird thing to say.

David whimpered. “Okay, you can’t say things that hot so soon after sex. It confuses my dick.”

Grinning, Patrick settled into David’s arms, letting his eyes drift closed.


End file.
